I wish
by Sushi Track
Summary: DM/HP --- Draco denkt ein bisschen über sich selbst und seine Beziehung zu Harry nach - dazu gibts nen schönen Text von Infected Mushroom.


Es werden zwar keine Charaktere wirklich namentlich benannt, aber die Inspiration wurde mir von J.K. Rowlings geschriebenem Kopfkino beschert. Außerdem natürlich auch von allem, was ich bisher hier gelesen, gehört, gesehen und gefühlt habe. Also danke an Alle.

Das Lied heißt „I Wish" und ist von Infected Mushroom

PG:

Keine Ahnung, es ist als HP/DM slash gedacht. Ich spreche mich für freie Interpretation aus.

Das Wort Sex kommt ein Mal vor, aber ich denke, das mittlerweile jedes Kind was mit dem Wort anfangen kann, also ist das wohl auch nichts, was das Rating nach oben treibt, oder?

Allgemein:

Vielleicht erkennt sich ja der ein oder andere in manchen Gedanken ein bisschen wieder, das würde mich wahrscheinlich am Meisten freuen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und eventuell Fühlen und Verstehen.

ST

********************************************************************************

I WISH

********************************************************************************

Es gibt Fehler, die will man machen. Es gibt Fehler, die macht man, weil man das Gegenteil bereuen würde. Es gibt Fehler, von denen man weiß, dass sie einen das ganze Leben verfolgen werden, aber sie sind es wert. Es gibt Fehler, die sind besser als alles, was man jemals richtig gemacht hat. Es gibt Fehler, die durch die Tür kommen, ohne anzuklopfen und alles, was man sagen kann, ist „ Ja ! " und man weiß, dass es richtig ist.

Warum kann man nicht jede Sekunde seines Lebens ehrlich zu sich selbst sein und eben diese Fehler akzeptieren als das, was sie sind – Ein Geschenk der Vernunft an die Emotion.

Warum immer den Schein wahren, wenn doch eh jeder weiß, dass nichts ist, wie es scheint. Dass alles, was man meint zu sehen, oft Illusion ist.

Warum nicht mit der Illusion spielen und aus Falsch Richtig machen und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden ist?

*************

_I wish to give, to take, to make, to check, I wanna see it happen  
I want to see, to be, the one that plays the game without no fears and regrets _

_I want to know you, better than I know myself _

_I want to feel the end, and to enjoy the consequence_

_*************_

Wie oft hab ich mir gewünscht nicht ich zu sein? Okay, die Frage ist rhetorisch, ich liebe mich mehr als alles andere. Wenn ich nicht ich wäre, hätte ich dich nie so kennen gelernt. Es wäre wohl alles viel emotionsloser. Gut, impulsive Emotionen stehen zwar eindeutig zwischen uns, aber ich kann mich eher damit abfinden, dass du mir Hass und Verachtung entgegenbringst, als damit, dir egal zu sein…

Kontrollverlust.

Was du wohl tun würdest? Ich würde mich hemmungslos auf dich stürzen, wenn du am Meisten damit rechnest, denn wenn du am Meisten damit rechnest, glaubst du am wenigsten daran, dass ich es wirklich tun würde, oder?

Oh ja, wir sind uns so ähnlich du und ich.

Wahrscheinlich will ich dich deswegen so sehr. Du bist alles, was ich bin. Du bringst mich dazu, mich selbst zu verlieren, weil ich mehr sein will wie du. Ich will wieder ich sein. Wieder, falls ich jemals ich war. Ich – und nicht ein Produkt meiner Familie, des dunklen Lords und veralteter Traditionen.

Aber ich krieg dich schon noch…oder du mich, wir werden sehn. Wir werden uns fühlen, da bin ich mir sicher. Früher, oder später.

Bis dahin heißt es für mich: Haare stylen, weiter machen.

*************

_I'm playing the game  
the one that will take me to my end  
I'm waiting for the rain...  
to wash who I am_

_*************_

Ich warte auf dich. Auf mich . Auf die Zukunft. Und ich mache weiter. Nur nicht zu viel denken. Zu dumm, dass ich mir für Alkohol und anonymen Sex einfach zu schade bin. Du bist mir zu schade dafür. Ich will klar bleiben für dich.

Komm zu mir. Zusammen ist man bekanntlich weniger allein.

Fühl mich.

Fühl den Hass, die Wut, die Bewunderung, die Lust, den Schein, die Scherben, die Liebe.

Fühl dich.

*************

_I want to move, to loose, to take the grooves, and to give it all back  
I want to take the time rewind, and to kick it right from the start  
to be unknown and all alone, lose the kind that are behind  
to start a new play by myself and to give the best I have _

_*************_

Manchmal überlege ich, wie es wäre, wenn es anders angefangen hätte. Allein der Versuch wäre interessant. Anders – mit mehr Intimität und Zärtlichkeit.

Hättest du mir unter all den Heuchlern vertrauen können?

Ich bereue nichts.

Alles was war, sollte sein.

Jeder Moment mit dir, hat mir gezeigt, wer ich bin.

Ich bin feige, ich bin verletzlich, ich bin stolz, ich bin das Letzte und das Beste. Ich bin Alles.

Ich bin ein Teil von dir.

Ich bin in dir.

Immer und überall.

Und du brauchst mich genau so sehr, wie ich dich brauche.

Ich gebe mich, um bei dir zu sein.

Für immer ohne Ende.

Du und Ich.

_Wir..._

_*************  
_

_I'm playing the game_

_the one that will take me to my end  
I'm waiting for the rain  
to wash up who I am_

_*************  
_


End file.
